Slow Burn
by zia9583
Summary: Cold winds blow hard up in the North, especially to certain benders. Will her stubborness keep him from saving her life?


**Author's Note- I just got the idea for this one-shot in first period this morning, so I started jotting it down on a couple pieces of paper. Hopefully y'all like it! **

**Ages- Toph-15, Zuko-19, Sokka-19, Aang-15, Katara-17**

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.

Slow Burn

Toph's POV

The cold winds blow hard up in the North, especially to me. I'd never been good with cold. Because when my feet are cold, I can't see. And a simple fact for me is that when I can't see, I'm not in the best of moods.

"Dammit! Snoozles, what the hell did you just break?"

Example A

Everyone knew to stay clear of the shaking earth tent, save one stubborn Firebender.

"Toph, let me in! It's most likely freezing in there, and I know how you and cold work!" Sparky yelled, as he beat on the doorway of the tent.

"Go! Away! I'm fine Princess!" I snapped back, while rubbing my feet to warm them.

I really wasn't fine though. Without my eyes, I was scared. I was scared, and cold, and I was trying to drive away the only person who could fix both.

"Toph, please. Just let me in," Zuko pleaded. "I'm cold too, and this will probably be the only place that'll stay warm once I get a fire going." His final words almost swayed me.

If I let him in, I warm up. If I don't, I keep my pride, and lose my toes.

"Toph if you don't let me in I'm calling Aang to break this thing down," Zuko said, his voice deadly serious.

"I ain't scared of Twinkle-Toes," I replied. I heard his growl.

I shivered as another bout of cold hit me. I'd be dead and gone before Sparky could even reach Twinkle-Toes.

Finally I gave up, and stomped my foot to open the door. My feet were so cold that it only opened a crack, but it was enought for Princess to slip through.

"God Toph! Your feet are blue!" Sparky exclaimed. He immediately sat down beside me, grabbing my feet in his hands. I jerked one away so I could close the door.

I placed my left foot back in his hands, and I felt the heat creeping back into them.

"Why did we agree to come here?" I asked, my face turned upwards.

"Who knows," Sparky replied. I sighed, my body still shivering.

"I'm going to start a fire," Zuko murmured. He took his hands away from my feet, and they twitched at the loss of heat.

I felt the fire start burning, and then his hands returned to my feet.

"Toph, tell me something," Zuko prompted, as he rubbed my feet between his warm hands.

"What is it Zuko?" I felt his heartbeat quicken when I said his name.

"Do you still love Sokka?" His question was far from what I expected. My mouth gaped.

"No, I don't," I finally said, after wrapping my head around Zuko's question.

"Who do you love?" He asked, his voice even softer than before.

"Sparky, please stop asking these questions," I begged, placing my head in my hands. I was so weak around him now. Usually I would've just punched him or something, making up some excuse. But now, with him so close to me, sharing his warmth, every bit of my strength left me.

"Toph, you're trembling. And I know it's not entirely with cold," Sparky whispered. I felt something touch my forehead, and then I realized it's was Zuko's own forehead.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, as I raised my hands and pushed him away. I brought my now warm feet up under me, huddling against the wall.

"Why are you always so fucking stubborn?" Zuko shouted. His anger, and something else threw me off guard.

"Because you are!" I screamed back, finally turning my face out of the wall.

I felt Zuko's eyes on me, and I closed my blind eyes.

"Toph, I've never been good at dealing with my feelings, and neither have you. But for once, I just want a straight answer about your feelings. About me."

"You ask such difficult questions Zuko... I'd answer anything else but that," I whispered.

"I see. That tells me all I need to know," Zuko said curtly, his voice having lost all of it's warmth.

"Open the door so I can leave Toph." No. He misunderstood! So I stood quickly, taking a step before I realized what I was stepping on to.

My feet burned, and I lost my sight again.

"Dammit Toph!" Zuko exclaimed. The fire was extinguished, and I fell to the ground, clutching my feet.

"Why would you do that? You knew the fire was right in front of you!" Zuko growled, as he gathered me into his arms, looking at my feet.

I didn't say anything.

"They aren't too bad. They'll heal soon, and I bet Katara can get it healed today," He finally said. I just sat in his arms, listening to his heart beat.

"Sparky, the reason why I couldn't answer that question is because I was afraid my answer would drive you off," I whispered.

"Try me Toph."

"I love you, God dammit!" I snapped, clenching my fists tightly.

Everything was silent. I couldn't even hear anything outside.

"I'm not gone, am I?" Zuko said, after all that silence. I just curled up tighter in his arms, burying my face in my hands.

"It's nice to finally know I'm not all alone in what I feel." My head snapped up instantly.

"I'm not lying to you Toph. That is the complete and utter truth," Zuko said with finality.

His hands came up to my face, and he brought it close to his own. Our lips met in the sweetest kiss.

The love I felt for Princess was a slow burn, and that kiss just turned it up.

{}{}{}{}{}{

**A/N- And there you have it!**


End file.
